


So Many Details

by SexiestSwine (Mitaki1812)



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lapdance, Like it's just porn, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, They're in school btw, gimme validation lol, i'm such a sinner, idk they confess feelings fo sho, jk don't i like sinning, kind of??, kind of???, or maybe, pre-game, pre-trip, shameless porn, someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaki1812/pseuds/SexiestSwine
Summary: Prompto comes over to help Noctis study for finals, but things are never that cut and dry. Especially with Prompto.





	So Many Details

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for like a million and a half years. Mostly because I just want shit to be perfect by my standards and that's super debilitating lol. So even though it's short, I put a lot of time and love into this, and I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Despite being a Prince with only the best tutors and resources afforded to him, Noctis Lucis Caelum was someone you would call “remarkably average” in every subject. Every time midterms or finals started to rear their ugly heads around the end of term, he could practically hear Ignis baffled at his middling performance. He could see the laughter in his father's eyes and the disappointment in Gladio’s when his physical fitness tests came up. The moment exams were announced Noctis could feel his stomach drop, like he was falling down a steep cliff, down into mediocrity. If he wasn't the Crown Prince of Lucis, he figured he would be a nobody at his school, no one would know him, but in the same vein, no one would expect anything of him. Life would be so much simpler when no one expected greatness to leak from your every pore.

There was only one person who conceded to his averageness in education; Prompto. He was the only one Noctis could trust to be one hundred thousand percent honest with him. He remembered the last midterm when Prompto made fun of him for using flashcards to remember his own family tree. “Seriously dude, how do you not know who your Great Grandad is? _I_ know who your Great Grandad is, _the whole of Lucis_ knows who your Great Grandad is!” He could rely on Prompto for plenty of things and giving him a harsh kick in the direction of reality was one of them. He may have been a nobody if he wasn't a Prince, but he was sure he’d still have Prompto.

The doorbell to his apartment rang out, the sharp high-pitched tune snapping him from his thoughts. He was only mildly annoyed as he figured it was Ignis. Whenever exams were afoot, Ignis would be by immediately with stacks of dossiers for his different subjects. When he opened the door however he was greeted with the most brightly lit face he had experienced today.

“‘Sup bro! Thought you could use a little help studying,” Prompto chirped as he stepped inside Noct’s apartment, headed towards his couch. He hadn't even bothered giving Prompto an answer, he knew he’d just do as he pleased anyway.

“You thought totally right. Quadratic functions are kicking my ass,” He replied, moving to sit next to Prompto on the couch.

His test prep was littered on the kitchens breakfast bar, where Noctis had been before his best friends arrival. Prompto’s version of “helping” always included wasting three hours playing video games before they actually got down to business.

“How did you get up here?” Noct asked. “It's not supposed to be easy.” Not that he minded exactly, he was just curious.

“Hm? Oh! Yeah, Ignis had me cleared with the lady at the reception desk. Did he not tell you?”

“Hmm… he probably mentioned something, and I was just too bored or too busy to listen to it,” He couldn't be bothered to think about it, as Prompto had already got a kart racing game loaded on his console. “Ooh, I haven't whooped your ass in this in a while! Ready to meet your maker?”

Prompto laughed as he picked up the controllers, handing one to Noctis. “In your fucking dreams Princey, your existence is about to get rocked. Before you know it, you'll be begging to go back to boring old quadratic equations.” Noctis chuckled as he started to pick a course. A long night this would definitely be, but time always seemed to speed up with Prompto.

It had been nearly four hours since they started racing against each other, but it felt like minutes. Time was a construct created entirely by humans, and Noct had long thought that Prompto must have been an Astral creature that sped it up. There wasn’t enough time in the world to spend with Prompto. He was starting to figure his friend hadn't come by to help him study at all. His coffee table was littered with junk food, chip bags and empty beer and soda cans. Ignis would have a conniption next time he came to the apartment because he sure as shit wasn’t going to clean this up.

Currently, Prompto was on the phone with a takeout place nearby as Noct sat totally laid back on his couch. He felt so comfortable, so relaxed. That might have just been the beer, but his gut told him it was something else. There was a definite comforting and hazy quality to everything he saw, but in a world where everything was unclear Prompto shone like a beacon. Beckoning him over to the soft warm light of him. Uncertainty was everywhere, but Prompto was certain, a constant. His heart raced when his eyes locked with Prompto’s, and his stomach fluttered when he threw him a soft playful smile. Noct didn’t know what to make of it.

Prompto got off the phone with the restaurant soon enough and giggled, “Okay, whoever loses this game has to pay for food.” He threw his phone somewhere on the couch where it landed with a soft _thud_.

“You're on blondie! I hope you didn't plan on saving those Gil,” Noctis snickered, licking his fingers free of salt before he picked up his controller again. It was a pleasant buzz, both within and around them. Surely a little wager couldn’t hurt.

“Ooh tough guy, huh? Alright, let's make this a little more interesting.”

Noctis looked up to meet Prompto’s gaze and was immediately sorry he had made his previous comment. Prompto had an ear-to-ear grin on his face, absolutely dripping with mischief. “Whoever loses the next track has to pay for food _and_ strip,” Prompto challenged. Noctis chuckled as he stared at Prompto across from him on the couch, he couldn't be serious. “And I mean really strip. Like I'm talking lap dance kind of strip,” he continued, the edges of his voice taking on a low raspy tone.

Okay, this was interesting, not usually something Prom would come up with, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. Prompto was not a betting man, he was sure of that, unless he was confident he was going to come out on top. It was the same reason he only played shooting games at carnivals and fairs. He was a damn good shot.

It could have been the buzz making him experience a warmth growing within the pit of his abdomen that told him this was a good idea. Noctis returned with a smirk, grabbing Prompto's dangling tie in front of him and pulling him closer to his face. “Pick your song now Blondie, you're gonna dance for me.” Prompto could feel Noct’s breath on his face as he looked at Noctis with half lidded eyes. An expression dripping with equal parts mischief and seduction, and a mirrored smirk.

It was a hard fought battle in a randomly picked stage, one that also happened to be the hardest. Noct almost won before Prompto threw something at his character to slow him down. So of course, Noctis sat there completely defeated and sulking in second place while he ate his spicy chicken curry. He was now going to have to strip and dance for Prompto. He didn't so much as shimmy his shoulders at school dances, how was he expected to do this? And for Prompto no less. It’s not like the idea of it being Prompto bothered him, on the contrary. He felt and overwhelming need to perform now. Display all of his plumage in an effort to impress. Did those paradise birds feel this nervous to perform their dances?

Prompto of course, was currently in the middle of a laughing fit, trying and failing to mock Noctis. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to deck the blond right now, but a deal was a deal, and Noctis was nothing if not a man of his word. Also, it would have been a right mess, food everywhere, spilled drinks. Not a good look.

He got up wordlessly, setting his nearly finished curry aside, and plugged his phone into the speaker along the wall. Prompto swallowed his food quickly, the ending notes of a laugh dying in his throat as Noctis picked a song. “Dude,” he began, taking another sip of his beer, “You don’t have to start now y’know.”

Noctis threw him a playful look from across the room, shaking his head slightly. “Absolutely not. I lost fair and square and I want to get this over with.” That’s what he said, but his voice sounded like he wanted to get started as soon as humanly possible. He put on a very mid-tempo song, nothing fast or slow. You couldn’t slow dance to it, but this was no club song. The slow starting notes of the lowered synth piano set the mood, and the soft drum beat following it set Noct’s tempo. What sounded like waves played in the background, so soft you could barely hear them.

His hips moved so fluidly, like a metronome, mesmerizing Prompto into a hypnotized state. He turned around quickly, facing Prompto finally. The gaze in his eyes gave Prom a very different impression than Noct’s words earlier. He wanted this, Noctis wanted to do this for him, and when he realized that Prompto let a smirk play on his face and just laid back, enjoying this sight in front of him.

Noctis stepped forward to Prompto almost at a leisurely pace, in time with the beat of the song. He stopped himself just short of Prompto and dropped low, swinging his body in a half circle before standing upright again. His heart was pounding in his chest a mile a minute, he’d never done anything like this before. But the way Prom looked at him; the slightest hints of a smirk playing upon his lips, a glint of something unknown and carnal within his eyes. It sent sparks shooting up his spine spurring him onwards.

He brought his hands up to his tie, undoing slowly as he stepped forward, bringing his left knee forward to rest on the couch at Prompto’s side. With his now untied tie he swung it around Prompto’s neck and pulled him closer, he knelt down to brush his lips ever so slightly against his before pulling away. He didn’t even know if it was quite real himself, and by the look on his face neither did his friend, eyes were blown wide and mouth agape. Noctis had no clue what he was doing really, but was a start. Eliciting a response was what you wanted in situations like this right?

The buttons on his shirt started to come undone one by one, he wasn’t going to waste any time. He wanted this so bad, he wanted to see the look on Prompto’s face when he saw him half naked and bathed in the moonlight from just beyond the window. Half way down his shirt started to slip down his slender shoulders and down his arms, revealing his bare chest. He didn’t know what to expect, but Prompto grabbing the lower part of his shirt and pulling him downward was not it. It seemed he was surprised by his own sudden burst of roughness. Prompto’s mouth was open just the slightest bit as he breathed heavy. “I expected this to be funny,” he sighed, bringing himself a hair’s width away from Noctis face.

Noct couldn’t help but chuckle as he adjusted himself to his new straddling position, not so accidentally brushing his growing erection against Prompto’s. The softest moan left Prom’s lips as Noct pushed him back against the couch. “I wasn’t going to give you the satisfaction of that. You made this mistake, I’m going to torture you with it.” Noctis didn’t know where those words came from, some dark deep fire within him was now stoked. It seemed Prompto was more than okay with that, another soft moan leaving his lips. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Noctis brought a finger up to silence him.

“Quiet. You will not speak unless spoken to by the King,” he whispered. The air between them was getting warmer, and Noctis started to feel less and less like they were in Insomnia at all. It was more like they were there by themselves in some endless void in time immemorial. He wished it could stay like this forever.

Miraculously Prompto actually listened to him, letting himself relax into Noct’s touch. He slid both of his arms out of his sleeves, bringing one hand to grab the blond’s jaw and another to his neck. The feeling of skin on skin, even as small as this, was enough to get Prompto to let loose a needy sigh. Noctis’ touches were feather light on whatever uncovered skin there was on Prompto, sliding his hands down until they reached Prompto’s tie. It was already loosely tied so Noctis made short work of it, discarding it off somewhere. He then ran his hands from his collar to his shoulders and down his arms, finally clasping his hands around Prompto’s. Still holding onto this half unbuttoned shirt.

He gently removed Prom’s hands from his clothes before undoing the rest of the buttons and tossing it aside carelessly. He leaned forward right next to Prompto’s ear and whispered, “You can touch if you want.” The other man swallowed thickly before bringing two shaky hands to Noctis’ sides, being almost cautious before he grasped his sides firmly. He ran his hands over Noct’s chest slowly, trying to memorize every bump and line and bit of muscle definition like he’d never get the chance to see it again. He wanted to remember everything he could. Meanwhile, Noctis had his arms around his friend’s neck, giving Prompto full access as he rotated his hips in slow deliberate circles in time with the music.

It took everything within Prompto to not grab Noctis, shove him down onto this couch and have his way, but he didn’t know that he would give his up for anything. This must be what bliss felt like. The constant stimulation to both of their covered cocks continuously sent shocks of pleasure up both of their bodies, soft breathy moans leaving their mouths simultaneously. Prompto brought a hand up to Noctis’ nipple, brushing over it lightly with his thumb, and the response was better than he could have ever imaged. Noctis throwing his head back, eyes shut tight as he gasped for air. His body jerked back the slightest bit, bringing his arms away from Prom’s neck. _He must be sensitive…_ Noctis was clearly in control in this situation, having Prompto be slow and obedient, but now the blond was starting to think about a little friendly rebellion. If he could make that sound, that heavenly sound, leave Noct’s mouth, what else could he do…

He decided to press his luck, ducking down while Noctis still had his eyes closed, and captured his right nipple in his mouth. Noctis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hips started to buck against Prompto’s desperately as the other started to suck slowly, almost agonizingly. The song had changed, but they were far too busy to realize. Prompto moaned none too shamefully around Noct’s nipple every time he bucked his hips, the sensations being almost too much for him. But the one thought that spurred him on was the thought of Noctis coming undone because of him. Writhing and gasping underneath him, begging him to go harder and faster.

The thought itself was more than enough motivation, so he brought one hand to grasp Noctis firmly by the hips as he pulled his mouth off. He jerked Noct forward with a gasp, capturing his lips in a messy kiss. It didn’t last long, as Prompto had pulled away almost as quickly as it began. He brought his hands to the front of Noct’s pants and started to unbutton before Noctis pulled away, shaking his head no; a smile playing upon his kiss-swollen lips. He kneeled down in front of Prompto, settling himself between his spread legs. He brought his head forward capturing the zipper of Prom’s pants with his teeth and pulled it down, his hands made short work of the button. His hands slipped underneath the waistband of the blond’s underpants and pulled down quickly, bringing both his jeans and his pants down.

The second his cock hit the open air a loud breathy moan left Prompto’s lips, which was absolutely music to Noctis’ ears. He wasted no time, leaning forward licking a long slow stripe up the shaft, relishing in the salty taste. “Ohhh Gods Noct-” Prompto had started to moan, but before he could Noctis swallowed his cock whole, deepthroating his length. He moaned softly around Prompto’s cock, sending shivers up the other’s spine. As Noctis started to bob his head up and down he created a small vacuum in his mouth, causing Prompto to moan louder and breath heavier. His hand wrapped itself in Noct's hair and gripped tightly. Everything around him started to go up in temperature, it felt like his body heat was emanating outwards into the air around him.

“Fuck, oh fuck Noct, you're so good at this. Why are you so fucking good at this?” That was one of the only coherent sentences to leave Prompto's mouth as Noctis worked his magic. Everything else was a babbling mess, just the way Noct liked it. He honestly didn't know how he was able to elicit this type of response from him, but he was glad he could. He quickened his pace, bobbing his head up and down until his throat and jaw hurt, but hearing the lewd noises coming out of Prompto's mouth were more than enough to keep him going.

That is until Prompto lifted him up abruptly, pulling him back onto his lap. “I have waited too long for this, I'm not about to finish in your mouth,” Prompto whispered as if other people were around to hear them. He moved in closer towards Noctis, until their lips were a hair's width away and he said, “Want it inside you. I wanna make you scream Noctis. I wanna make you moan my name. I wanna see the light in your eyes and the look on your face when I make you come.” He sounded desperate and needy, it wasn't something that Noct really expected. But he was glad Prompto had said it.

“Prom… By The Six Prom what're you waiting for? Do it. Take me.”

That was all the encouragement he needed as he undid Noctis’ pants, standing him up quickly to bring them down. The sight of Noct's cock springing upwards into the air added more fuel to Prompto's fire, but he filed that away for later. He’d make sure to repay Noct's favor some other time. Right now was different. Right now he was hungry and feening. “You got lube?” Prompto asked as he started to unbutton his shirt.

“Y-yeah gimme a sex-- I mean sec!” Noctis answered quickly before padding back to his room. Prompto couldn't help but chuckle at his friends slip up as he started to slowly jerk himself while waiting on Noct.

Before long Noctis had come back, a tube of lubricant in hand. Prompto would have to ask why he had it later, for now, he was just interested in one thing. Before he could say anything, however, Noctis was already in front of him and squeezing a dollop of the sweet smelling substance onto his fingers. Much to Prom’s surprise, however, Noctis turned around and leaned over onto the coffee table, putting his ass in full view of Prompto. It was a delicious sight to see, but one he was unprepared for. His confusion ended quickly however as Noctis moaned, “Lemme give you a show.”

“Haven't you already?” Prompto chuckled but he wasn't one to turn away a good thing.

Noctis didn't reply, opting instead to bring his slick fingers behind him, pressing one inside, then another. The soft keening noises he made sent waves of electricity up Prompto's spine. Never, in a million years, did he think he’d see his best friend prep himself for _his dick_ in front of him. Seeing it alone was enough to stoke the fire within Prompto, hearing Noctis moan Prompto's name was something else entirely. And it set him over the edge. He got up quickly, grabbing the lube set aside on the table and quickly spread it on his cock. He tossed it on the couch and grabbed Noctis by the hips, causing the other to slip his fingers out of himself. Prompto lined himself up briefly before pushing his cock inside Noctis.

The both let out loud moans, the relief of penetration taking over the both of them. “P-Prom… give it a second, please,” Noctis strained to talk, trying to get used to the new intrusion. Prompto happily obliged, taking the opportunity to memorize what this felt like. He was more than prepared to never feel this again, but if that was the case he would damn well memorize this moment and exactly what it felt like for later. He barely caught it when Noctis nodded his head to go after a little while, but the second he did he started moving.

It was slow at first, both of them letting out breathy moans at every movement, but soon it got faster and harder. Prompto thrust inside him with all the fire within him, letting out every bit of energy he had into this. Noctis moaned and groaned and screamed Prompto’s name with every thrust. This was better than either of them could have even begun to imagine. Every time he thrust forward Noct would push back, aching to feel as much of him as he could. Right as he felt he was about to come, Prompto pulled out. Noctis could hear the cushions on the couch move and he turned around. The sight that greeted him was something out of a fantasy.

There he was, his best friend, sitting on his pristine white couch bathed in moonlight. His body covered in sweat, giving him a nice sheen, and his hair disheveled beyond belief. His eyes followed as Prompto reached out to the discarded bottle of lube, squeezing out another small dollop, and spread it on his cock. It glistened softly in the pale light and Noctis couldn’t help but want it. His chest rose and fell slowly as he stepped forward, settling himself on Prompto’s lap. He could feel his cock against his ass as he brought a hand behind him to guide it inside. Just as the tip breeched him, Prompto leaned forward and kissed Noctis deeply. And Noctis kissed him back, slowly bouncing his hips on Prom’s cock.

It was a feeling unlike any other he’d experienced, tonight or otherwise, to be coupled with someone he cared so deeply about. Prompto started to thrust up into him as he moved downward, causing him to hit that sweet spot deep within him. “Fuck! There, there please don’t stop,” he gasped, holding himself close to the other man. All Prompto could do was grunt in response, and thrust upwards again in time with Noctis’ slow rhythm. Their hot breath mingled together as they came in for another wet kiss, soft moans escaping both their mouths as their lips joined.

Before long, Noctis broke away while Prompto brought a hand up to cup his cheek. “I’m gonna-- ahh! I’m-I’m gonna come Prom.”  His voice was barely above a whisper, trying to stay as close to him as possible.

“Look at me, Noct. I wanna see you when you come.” Noctis looked up to see the most stunning blue eyes looking back at him as if he were the whole world.

Soon, with a few more thrusts, Noct let out a soft restrained moan. His eyes were shut tight, and his mouth open and agape as he came over both their chests. Which had set Prompto off, filling Noctis with his own cum. As the electricity coursing through them died down, and they sat there still in each other's embrace, Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What is it?” Noctis asked. He was so tired, it sounded practically inaudible.

“Nothing, it’s just… I’ve waited so long for that. To be with you. To see you like that. Noct you have no clue how much I’ve wanted you. And in my head, I imagined you begging and it being hard and rough, but this was better than anything I could have ever imagined.”

Noctis heart beat rapidly in his chest, his emotions swelling at the words Prompto had just said. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other’s torso. “That means more than you could ever imagine. You mean so much to me Prom.” He pulled away slowly to look at him, the beginnings of tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Prompto brought a thumb up to wipe away Noctis tears and kissed him softly. “You mean so much to me too man. I don’t know what this feeling is, but I’m glad I have it for you.” He let out a soft chuckle as he leaned in for another kiss that was returned in earnest.

“Prompto, don’t forget,” Noctis said as he pulled away and stood up. Small dribblings of cum leaked out of him, and while it felt weird it also felt delightful. Especially knowing it was Prompto’s. “We still have all night. You may have your fantasy yet.” A mischievous smile spread across Noctis’ face as he walked slowly to the bedroom.

“What about studying?” Prompto called after him, getting up and grabbing the bottle of lube before jogging to join Noctis.

“Oh I’ll be studying, it just won’t be quadratic functions.”

Prompto had to laugh as they entered Noctis’ room. “Yeah,” he said pushing Noct onto the bed, “Fuck quadratic functions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to all my friends who kept encouraging me to not give up writing. Not just this but any of my works. You know who you are and I love you to death. Thank y'all so much <3


End file.
